Memoria
by Alice Arendt
Summary: Two brothers not bounded by blood but by memories. They were torn apart hence having to experience such tragedy. The older one lives to find the missing brother while the other lives in distraught of knowing what was outside the walls he lives in. {A/N: This is my first fic here so I'll be gladly take some suggestions for it}
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was morning, the fresh summer breeze blew by the river side with the two boys splashing water at each other until they are soaking wet as they rest at the big rock near the river and dried of their clothes and went home to their simple house with a garden.

It is always like this, they go out and play to the river or play hide and seek in the woods. Both knew that they were abandoned by the kingdom by their horrible fate so they never went out of the woods instead make it their home. The first to come at the woods was Alfred who had a dysfunctional family so he left then there's Arthur, Alfred never knew the reason why he was abandoned but one thing for sure is his peculiar eyes, such beautiful emerald orbs he had but in the city irregularity is a curse so maybe that's why he was abandoned he was only 3 so Alfred had to take care of him since his older. Both celebrated their birthdays but as for Arthur, Alfred had to come up with a fake birthdate for him so he use date when he found him which is in the 23rd of April which is also the same date when the prince of the kingdom disappeared.

"Alfie, look there are so many fireflies!" said the now 9-year-old Arthur playing in the field full of fireflies.

"He never changes * _sigh_ always love to say the same words every night." Said the 13-year-old Alfred leaning on one of the boulders around.

"Alfie! Come here and play with me!" Arthur called with a smile.

"Okay, I'm coming"

And that was the last moment between the two.

10 years later

It was a beautiful day for the kingdom for it is the prince's birthday. Every people are preparing for the prince's party, on the other hand those who are working in the kingdom are searching for their sly prince who has been missing for hours, every maid are searching at almost every edge of the castle but to find nothing but what they didn't knew is the castle has a secret passage that only the prince knew and this made his life more easier and adventurous, well for him that is.

 _End_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

"Young master! Where are you?" a butler named Dylan said as he was searching for his sneaky master.

"Where has he gone this time? Ah! Don't tell me…he's in there again?" he said to himself unsure to where might the prince be as he started running towards the chapel near the castle, the only place where the maids didn't search at.

When he arrived he saw the boy in front of the huge clock that never move nor made a sound for years.

"Young master! "

"Dylan" said the boy with such bushy hair and with matching peculiar emerald orbs.

"Everyone is a worried sick to where you have gone!"

"Figured, but you're there to find me, you always knew where I would be"

"That's only because I've been serving you since you were young"

Both started talking at each other until the prince starts to sway unconditionally and fell.

"Young master!" Dylan shouted and went to him to see what's wrong.

The prince was born weak so he was prone into getting sick but what worries Dylan is that why did he collapse?

"Young master! Hang in there, I'll get help," He said as he carried the prince and went inside the palace.

"Michelle! Help me out," he shouted.

"What happened? Young master!"

"Hi! M-Michelle," the prince weakly answered the maid.

"No need to talk, bring him to his room I'll call the healer."

"Understood," Dylan replied quickly and went off to go to the prince's room.

* * *

"Dylan," he called.

"Young master stay in your bed, the healer will arrive soon,"

The healer then soon came to aid while carrying a bag, probably full of potions, as he started checking the prince's pulse and breathing. He then gave Dylan the results and hand him a vial of medicine from his bag as he left from the room.

"Dylan, I-"

"Young master, just go to sleep okay," Dylan said while brushing the yellow locks of his master.

The prince slowly nodded as he slept peacefully suddenly the door open showing a woman or rather a duchess with worry coloring her whole face. She then went to Dylan and asked these words.

"Is my little Arthur alright?"

"You're Highness the healer he-he gave me this vial of medicine but it cannot stop his seizures from happening but instead lessen the pain."

"That's not what I'm asking Dylan, I'm asking about his health did the healer say anything about it?"

"About that…he said that he doesn't have much…" Dylan hesitated to say the next word as sweats starts to form in his face.

"Doesn't have much what? Dylan?"

"He doesn't have much-much time, your highness,"

"What? You have got to be- no he can't be,"

"…"

"Dylan, please tell me…you are…(sniffs)" the duchess couldn't take it anymore as she wept falls on the ground still not taking the news that she was recently informed.

She once again glanced at her only son that was laying down in his bed sleeping peacefully as if everything is fine, she was immediately escorted out of the room to ensure the prince to not hear a single thing about his condition.

The duchess promptly went to the library at sector IV wherein the books about medicines is stored and told her servants to search any medicines that could heal her lovely child.

* * *

The news about the prince's health never spread as the duchess requested that no one should know about this information or else their kingdom is doomed, of course everyone followed to her orders seeing that Arthur would be the next king in line therefore if the news spread around the whole kingdom, the neighboring kingdom might get the gist of what was told and use to their advantage to rule the kingdom where the prince resides.

The duchess was desperate in searching for a way to heal her son but failed at her only task, the duke was also informed of his son's well-being as he too wept to his only heir, Arthur who has been exploring the castle has found out the news he didn't want to hear, he did not believe it so today was the day he will ask Dylan about his condition.

"Arthur?" Dylan asked.

"Say Dylan, have you been hiding something from me?" Arthur asked while looking up to the sky hoping that the rumors were lie.

"…"

"So it's true then," Arthur looked down to the ground accepting the truth that he was in fact dying.

"What are you talking about young master?" Dylan questioned the prince as if he doesn't know anything.

"There is no need to hide the truth from me Dylan, I know,"

Dylan knew hiding was never a good choice since the prince would automatically notice the tiniest change and that he has a high sense of intuition. He sighed which confirmed Arthur's question.

"Say Dylan, you promised you would show me the outside world someday right?"

"Yes I did, but why bring that up all of the sudden?"

"Can you grant me one wish?"

"If I can do it then yes,"

"Show me the world,"

"Eh? Show you but…but how?"

"At night let's run away and explore the world,"

"But young master your health-"

"I'll get some medicines for that and might as well get some notes on how to make one,"

"But what about the kingdom?"

"It will be fine, besides I won't even rule that long to have a new heir, mum and father would most probably find a suitable heir,"

"Fine I will allow you as long as you do as I say once we're out this walls,"

"Mmm…" Arthur agreed

The two started their mission, Dylan was doing all the work so no one will be able to notice their plan, the healer knows of their 'escape' as he said to them and helped them with the medicines. These actions though did not pass through Michelle as she found out about their secret the two men have, she volunteered to come with them because neither knows how to cook. The guards at the south gate were just new so they were easily fooled when Arthur wore a servant's clothes and a wig, they were able to sneak out.

The three then was able to get out of the castle walls thus their chaotic adventure starts.


End file.
